Watching Was Never Enough
by Herascat
Summary: An attempt to rewrite the ending to DH brings Ginny into Blaise and Draco's arms. Starts during Ginny's sixth year and continues after JKR's epilogue. DGB with minimal HG
1. Chapter 1

They watched her

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I think that Draco and Blaise might be softer around the edges than J. K. Rowling wrote them but I hope they're not too far OOC.

They watched her. Both of them knew that it was wrong; she didn't belong to them, despite the glances she stole when she thought they weren't looking. But they still persisted in watching her, playing with that precious boyfriend of hers, talking to her friends, playing Quiddich, walking to classes, it didn't matter as long as her vibrant red hair and warm chocolate eyes were in sight.

It had all started in their second year. Lucius Malfoy had slipped the diary of the Dark Lord into the youngest Weasley's cauldron. Draco hadn't batted an eye. His father had assured him before hand that they just needed a spy within the Gryffindor house to keep a closer watch on Harry Potter and that the girl was only a pawn. Draco accepted the explanation with little thought of the girl's safety or the consequences of Lucius' actions. In fact he found himself soon forgetting the entire incident.

When Blaise and Draco sat in the train compartment closest to the engine later that week, wanting privacy from the gossip mongers of Hogwarts they were able to fall into casualness that most people never saw. "So what did you do with the rest of your summer?" Blaise ran his dark fingers through the silver locks on Draco's head.

Shifting his head on the leg it was resting on he looked up into Blaise's green eyes. "Nothing really. After spending a month with you everything else seems quite mundane." He felt Blaise shift beneath him.

"Your run in with Harry Potter was mundane? I heard it was quite exciting." Draco glared at his smirk.

"No just the same old argument. Though watching my father and Mr. Weasley going at it was slightly entertaining. My father said it was all for the sake of distraction, but I think he just wanted to punch the muggle lover."

Blaise's hand stilled in his hair. "A distraction? From what?"

Draco didn't answer until he felt the fingers begin to move again. "He had some assignment from the Dark Lord to slip the Weasley girl a diary that will help him to spy on Potter."

"And what exactly is going to happen to the girl?" He felt Draco shrug. "You're not even curious? I mean all those arrogant Gryffs brag constantly about their bravery and strength and you have no desire to see how _she'll_ handle this? Just think of all the ammunition we would have against those ponces if she ends up perishing. I'm sorry but I think I want to see this entire thing play out - even if it ends up boring you to tears."

Draco's interest was somewhat peaked as Blaise finished speaking. "Fine, we'll watch her, but we can't interfere with anything. My father would kill me if anything happened to his 'master plan'."

So they had started watching her. They knew the first time that she entered the Chamber of Secrets and they watched as she danced through the halls covered in blood. And by the time that Harry Potter destroyed the diary, Draco and Blaise found a healthy respect for the girl who by night did the work of Tom Riddle and by day was a strait O student. When she was pulled from beneath the school they stood in the background, knowing that despite the nightmare that would plague her for a while she would stay strong.

Even with the diary destroyed and Ginny Weasley back on the side of good they kept watching her.

By the time that their seventh year rolled around she was more than someone to watch, she had become their obsession. When they were together in the dead of night, she was the 'other.' They would call her name as they pleasured each other, hoping, and waiting. Despite this obsession they were vicious, especially to her. As Slytherins they could never be openly nice to her, it would go against everything that they had been taught from birth.

Through this torment, she had only retaliated once when her brother's life had been in danger. Since that moment every time Blaise brought up boogies or bats Draco would glare then ignore him until he apologized. Aside from that one instance she took their torment, sometimes offering a smirk of her own or a small secret smile. They knew that she was taunting them and they relished in her tenacity, purposely brushing against her in the halls whispering naughty things as they passed. The scenarios kept getting bolder as each week passed.

"Riding both of us..." Draco's smooth voice drifted over her.

"Into the ground…" Blaise's deeper voice finished Draco's sentence even as Draco started whispering again.

"All night long." They drifted past her noticing that she turned to watch them, her chocolate eyes almost turning black. She licked her lips nervously and turned to resume walking to class. Time and taunting had made her brazen in her responses. But they didn't mind her growing Gryffindor courage; they knew it was who she was.

They also knew that it wouldn't be long until Voldemort staged his final attack; they had been receiving reports about Harry Potter destroying pieces of the Dark Lord's soul for several weeks now. With that being the case, there were only a few weeks until Ginny left them. It was almost enough to worry them. Maybe they could come up with a plan, Blaise decided to start looking up their options but he wasn't going to tell Draco that yet. Draco was always a bit touchy when it came to the redhead.

The weeks passed and the tension between the three students mounted and nothing that Draco and Blaise did together could assuage the desire for Ginevra. Draco would pound himself into Blaise pretending that the dark hair clenched in his hand was red. And when Blaise came to his completion and sank his teeth into the pillow beneath him he would imagine Ginny's shoulder beneath him. Sometime instead of calling Draco's name he would whisper hers.

Draco would never tire of hearing Blaise call out Ginevra's name in ecstasy. And he certainly couldn't fault him, for his own pale lips had uttered it on occasion. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the bed panting and slick with sweat. He pressed a tender kiss to the dark neck beside him. "I don't know if I can do this for much longer."

Blaise turned to meet his steel gaze. "Do what Draco?" His fingers stroked through Draco's hair.

Draco pushed his hand away. "I don't think that I can be without her much longer. I know that we always agreed that she was off limits I just…I suppose that I hear you call her name and I want to have her beneath you as you cry out 'Ginevra'. It's like…we have this fantasy and we just need to fulfill it before I go crazy." His head dropped against the pillow in defeat.

"I know what you mean, love. It's almost painful to want something so much and not be able to do anything about it." He wrapped his arms around Draco's chest. "But let's think about it tomorrow. I'm too tired to start plotting tonight." He could hear Draco voice as he slipped into slumber, but his mind never caught the words themselves.

They slept through the first class of the day and when Draco finally woke, he swore. Their morning consisted of a flurry of activity: getting dressed, snogging, getting books and parchments together, snogging, running to make it on time for potions, snogging.

That's how Ginny saw them. Draco opened his eyes as his tongue dueled with Blaise's and saw Ginny bite her lip and eye them with obvious interest. He pulled away from Blaise with a soft kiss and strode toward Ginny.

Blaise turned and watched as Ginevra's eyes widened for a moment then as her lids dropped to half mast. She cast a sultry look at Blaise then turned her attention back to Draco. Draco's steps led him within a foot of Ginny and she stood transfixed as his hand moved to cup her cheek and his face dropped to her neck. Blaise felt himself harden at the sight of Draco's tongue and lips at her neck, her fingers threaded through his hair. So when he felt himself moving toward them he didn't stop his feet.

Draco watched Blaise come up behind the redhead and wrap his arms around her torso. Draco smiled against her flesh when her gasp signaled Blaise had dropped his lips to her ear. Draco nipped at her flesh one last time before several seventh year Slytherins rounded the corner. Draco and Blaise pulled away from her skin and quickly entered the Potions classroom.

The last thing Draco saw was Ginny standing in the midst of a sea of Slytherins with a dazed look and a bright red mark where he had last bit her. He met her brown eyes and winked.

Blaise sat down delicately next to Draco, who he noticed couldn't keep a genuine smile from his lips. "Now I'll never be able to stay away." His whisper voiced exactly what both of them were thinking. But now, Blaise thought, I really have to work overtime to find a solution to her departure.

"Why in the name of Merlin would you do something like that Draco?" Blaise was still in shock, but the taste in his mouth confirmed that he had in fact just sampled Ginevra Molly Weasley's flesh. Draco turned to face him and was met with Blaise's wistful smile, to which he offered an arched brow. Licking his lips Blaise whispered. "Wasn't the taste of that skin divine…?" His eyes rolled back in remembrance.

The door slammed behind them before Draco could respond and they both turned to the Potion's Professor. This conversation could wait until later, but Draco and Blaise didn't have to be pleased about it. They glared at the Professor through the whole class.

The older gentleman didn't seem to notice the hostility aimed at him, so when class ended Draco and Blaise weren't stopped from leaving. They walked out of the room more rushed than usual and made their way out of the dungeons.

"We need to go to the Library." Blaise decided it was time to tell Draco what he was planning. There was really no way to avoid it.

Taking things in stride, Draco followed Blaise to a table near the Restricted Section and sat across from him. He was almost able to pull off waiting patiently, but really he was a Malfoy impatience was a family trait. "Sooo…"

Blaise knew better than to keep Draco waiting so he began to talk. "I think I figured out the solution to our problems with Ginny." He nearly sprinted to a nearby shelf and brought back a slim volume. Setting it down before Draco then he retook his seat.

_The Charms of Sleep_ Draco's brows furrowed as he tried to discern the use of this book. He began flipping the pages and scanning the entries until he came to a page that made him catch his breath. "Do you really think that this could work?" The look of amazement on his face was radiant and Blaise couldn't help but to kiss him gently.

"I think that it could, but we just need to cast it simultaneously while she's asleep. I haven't quite worked that part out yet."

"We need to figure it out tonight, she's going to have to leave soon because of this ridiculous war. Do you want to discuss it in our room later?"

"No." Blaise answered quickly. "I think that the Room of Requirement is the best place to talk about all of this, then nobody can interrupt us. You do still remember how to get in, don't you?"

Draco nodded. "We missed lunch though; we need to get to Divination in five minutes." He gripped the dark flesh of Blaise's hand in his and they walked out of the Library.

Once curfew had passed Draco and Blaise left the comfort of the Slytherin common room and glided silently down the hallways to the Room of Requirement. Draco opened the entrance when they were sure that Filch and Ms. Norris were nowhere in the vicinity. When they walked into the room they were assaulted by maroon and gold.

"What the hell are we doing in the Gryffindor common room? This wasn't what you asked for was it?" Blaise was on the verge of panicking.

"Honestly I was thinking of Ginny, but I still don't think this is what I asked for." They both turned abruptly as steps sounded from the stairs. "And I certainly didn't expect company." They pulled their wands, ready to hex the intruder.

Blaise's wand clattered on the ground and Draco's arm dropped to his side as Ginny came into view. "Is this a hallucination?" Draco whispered in disbelief. They saw Ginny's eyes widen in surprise and her feet halted their descent.

"Draco…Blaise…What the hell is going on? Why are you two here?" Ginny had finally started moving again. She was backing her way up the stairs.

"Ginny, wait." Her frightened eyes met Draco's grey orbs and he started walking toward her. The stairs creaked under Draco's dragon hide boots as he slowed his approach. He let the cloak fall from his shoulders when he reached her. "What are you doing here?" He reached out for her hand.

In response Ginny took another step back. "I was here to study. I don't like being in the common room most of the time. What are you two doing here and, and…how were you able to get in when I was already here?" Her chest was heaving as she tried to suppress her panic.

"I'm not sure, but we're here because of you. We wanted to be able to fantasize about you without the rest of our house knowing about it." He teased stepping toward her again; this time he kept his hands to his sides, unwilling to frighten her. "Calm down, love. We would never hurt you." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't help myself."

"I don't understand, Draco. What you did earlier…I know you've been watching me but I never thought that you would accost me in the middle of the hallway." Her eyes were darting past him, probably to see if she could run past him and escape faster than he could grab her.

"Gin," He offered her his hand one more time. "I couldn't help myself earlier. I just want you so bad it hurts. Please Ginny, just come talk to us." She was processing his request; the thoughts flickered over her face. Just as he was about to drop his hand she grasped it.

"Okay Draco, but when you're done explaining I'm out of here." She allowed him to lead her to the couch of the common room. Blaise sat on the opposite side of Ginny politely staying out of her personal space. She refused to look at either of the men sitting beside her and she hissed as she finally spoke. "What in the hell were you two doing earlier? Just trying to make a fool out of me in front of your housemates?"

Blaise chanced placing his hand on her shoulder. "No Gin. You have no idea how long we've been watching you, wanting you. It's just that with all the attacks happening lately we weren't sure how much longer we would be able to see you."

"Yes," Draco continued when Blaise paused. "We didn't want you to leave without finding out how you felt. We've seen the way your eyes darken when we tell you what we want to do with you. We just want to know if you really want us as much as we want you, or if we're just a distraction while your precious Potter is away." Draco and Blaise couldn't even look at each other; this was hell to the two Slytherins. Feelings and emotions were a weakness.

Ginny turned to glare at Draco. "I may have had a thing for Harry, but he never…" Her tirade trailed off.

Draco's hand moved to cup her face. "He never what, kitten?"

"Kitten?" Her eyes met his and he shrugged. "Harry never made me feel the way you two do." She felt the words rush out of her mouth. "Are you happy now?" She moved to stand.

Draco and Blaise moved simultaneously to press their hands into her thigh and shoulder. "Kitten, I like it Ginny-it fits you. You have the attitude of a feline and the claws to match." Blaise purred in her ear and felt Ginevra instinctively relax into his body. He took the lobe of her ear into his mouth and scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh. "Do you want us kitten?"

Draco's hands started stroking her thigh, stoking a fire that burned into her core. "Yes." She hissed and tilted her head to grant him access to her pale neck. Draco took advantage of the distraction Blaise provided and moved his unoccupied hand to start unbuttoning the crisp white uniform shirt. Starting at the bottom of the shirt he caressed each inch of skin he exposed. Soon the entire shirt was removed, Blaise moving away from Ginny only long enough to expose her torso to the air.

Blaise brought his hand to Ginny's bra stroking her nipple to an aching point then trailing his other hand across her back to the clasp in her bra. He looked over her shoulder to meet Draco's almost black gaze, they smiled at each other. Draco dropped his lips to her neck and Blaise trailed his lips to meet her in their first kiss. Ginny groaned into his mouth as their tongues glided against each other.

Taking over the task that Blaise was distracted from, Draco removed Ginny's bra. His hands roved over the responsive pale flesh and his mouth followed to lick at the expanse of skin and puckered nipples. He nipped at the flesh as she writhed under him.

Suddenly the couch under them shifted. The Room of Requirement had transformed the once Gryffindor common room into a decadent bedroom. Ginny fell back on the green silk sheets and Draco and Blaise were switched places. Suddenly it was Draco's cooler lips on hers and his tongue demanding entrance and sweeping through her mouth.

Blaise was trailing kisses from Ginny's chest down her stomach. Stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button he then moved down to the hem of her skirt. His hands moved to the back of her skirt and she raised her hips to help him remove it. Both skirt and knickers were removed with one swipe of his hands then his mouth was on her.

Ginny screamed into Draco's mouth and when Blaise thrust two fingers into her tight sheath she bit his lip. Draco could taste the blood as soon as Ginny pulled away. He growled at her. "Maybe I should call you tiger, not kitten." He licked the blood off of her lips before moving to kiss her neck then bite the juncture of neck and shoulder. Now they would both have marks.

Fighting to keep Ginny's hips from bucking him completely away from her, Blaise continued to thrust into her warmth and suck on her clit. He eyed Draco as he moved to her breasts and was unprepared when Ginny threw him off of her in the throes of orgasm. Draco moved his lips from her body to meet Blasé in a kiss that tasted of Ginny. Blaise's fingers continued thrusting as she rode out the wave of pleasure.

Blaise felt Ginny withdraw from his fingers and broke his kiss with Draco to see why. She was watching them. Her fingers had moved to stroke at the flesh Blaise had just left. He felt and heard Draco chuckle behind him at the sight of Ginevra pleasuring herself. "Undress each other." Ginny's husky voice was barely recognizable. When they just gazed at her she amended her request. "Undress each other, now."

Draco moved his hands from the broad shoulders they rested on to the buttons on Blaise's shirt. A broad dark torso was exposed inch by inch to Ginny's obvious pleasure. Immediately after discarding the shirt pale hands moved to the trousers, deftly unzipping the cloth to let it drop.

Blaise kicked his shoes and socks away. He stood before Draco, turning to face him in nothing but green silk boxers tented from the erection that strained from his body. Starting with Draco's boots he started exposing pale skin. Every piece of cloth was removed from Draco's flesh before Blaise ran his tongue over his the pale erection. He heard Ginny moan from the bed and moved behind Draco to watch her impale herself on her fingers while still stroking Draco.

Ginny pulled her fingers away from the wet heat between her thighs licking them off before reaching out for both their hands. A pale hand gripped one and a darker hand gripped the other letting her lead them to the bed. The three of them lay on the bed; Blaise immediately started nipping at the mark that Draco left feeling himself harden at her moans.

Ever the one to be direct, Draco rolled Ginny to face him and started running his shaft along her slick opening. Finally as she began to writhe against him he thrust into her without preamble. A hoarse scream of Draco's name slipped from her mouth before Draco felt her teeth sink into his shoulder. Her tight sheath gripped at him forcing him to concentrate on his control. He wouldn't end this before it began.

The look of pure pleasure on Draco's face made Blaise crave the warmth of being inside Ginny. He shimmied himself out of the now too confining boxers grabbing his wand from the floor, using it to lubricate himself. Unable to wait any longer he met Draco's eyes, nodding at him to stop all thrusts. "Kitten are you sure you want this?"

"Yesss." She hissed though clenched teeth.

Finally getting the approval to enter her Blaise started inching his way inside of her. He could tell that Ginny was being stretched to her limits with every muscle of her body clenched. Then he felt himself fully enveloped in her and stilled.

Draco couldn't wait any longer the pressure in his body was unmistakable so he began to thrust. And when Blaise began to move as well the pleasure increased tenfold. Ginny threw her head to rest on Blaise's shoulder moans and whimpers coming in a constant stream. Blaise felt the coming of his release and moved his lips to Ginny's neck to distract himself. He could hear Draco muttering on the other side of Ginny.

"So good…so tight." Draco found himself pounding into her harder.

Ginny responded to Draco's words. She writhed against them and screamed her release. Draco grabbed Blaise by his unruly black hair and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel Blaise's thrusts becoming erratic and knew it wouldn't be long before Blaise climaxed. Ginny's mouth moved to Blaise as Draco's mouth moved to give attention to her puckered nipples.

Feeling Ginny pull him closer to her, Draco began to thrust more earnestly. The groan that he heard from Blaise told him that he was spilling himself within her. With Ginny's muscles clenching onto him as they were she had to be riding a continuous wave of orgasm. He could feel the tension coil in the pit of his stomach before he thrust one last time, seating himself to the hilt and releasing his seed.

They lay in a tangle of limbs, breathless. "Is that what you've wanted kitten?" Blaise chuckled into her neck as Draco panted out the question.

"Oh yes. I've been waiting for that all year." She was almost purring in contentment. Draco slipped from her and moved to pull the covers over the three of them as Blaise grabbed the two wands from the floor and placed them on the nightstand. "That was more than I ever expected. I just wish this didn't have to end."

"Don't worry kitten, we'll be here. We fell in love with you that day you came out of the chamber, we'll never leave you" He ran his pale fingers through her hair as she started to drift off. Draco held out his hand for the wand. _Victus Somnium_ they whispered simultaneously. As the white light surrounded them, they smiled at each other.

Throwing their wands to the floor, Draco and Blaise pulled Ginny closer between them and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, I got a new job and it's been consuming my time. I just wanted to let everyone know that this entire fic is going to be DH epilogue compliant. Also the translation from Latin to English for the spell that Draco and Blaise cast is 'living dream' I'll leave you all to mull over that as I continue with the story.

Surrounded by the pale and dark flesh of Draco and Blaise Ginny found herself sleeping better than she had in years. And when she woke their tangled limbs and tight embrace brought a smile to her lips. She could feel one of Blaise's arms beneath her head while the other rested on her abdomen. Draco's arms, on the other hand, were securely fastened around her torso with one hand cupping her breast. Moving her hand to run her fingers through Draco's shoulder length locks she had to bite back a moan as the hand started moving over her nipple.

"Draco," She let his name slip through her lips on a breathy sigh. "I know you're awake." He shifted until his other arm was out from under her as he continued playing with her breast.

"Gin, I need you." His lips moved along her jaw line to nip at her ear. She could feel her body tingle as his hands began roaming her entire torso. They both glanced over at the still prone Blaise. One of his hands dipped lower to stroke at the wetness gathering at her core. She had to lift her hand to muffle the cries Draco brought forth. His lips were at her ear coaxing her to conjure a new location for them.

A chaise lounge appeared on the opposite side of the bedroom courtesy of the Room of Requirements. "Now that's what I'm bloody talking about." Draco's words and fingers shot another bolt of desire to Ginny's core and she bit her palm.

Knowing that if they didn't move soon they were sure to wake Blaise, Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "I don't think I can walk quite yet." His smirk was apparent against her neck before his fingers slipped from her and his arm went under her knees to carry her.

"You'd best get used to that feeling kitten, we're going to wear you out as often as you'll let us." He sat down heavily on the lounge and let Ginny's limp body pool in his lap.

"That's not fair," Ginny looked up at him only to glare at his languid smile.

"Life's not fair, kitten."

Not liking the way that Draco seemed to be dismissing her complaint, Ginny had immediately slid off his lap to kneel between his legs. By the time he realized what was happening Ginny already had her hands around his semi-hard shaft. She grinned as he groaned and threw his head back. "Oh Gin, that certainly isn't fair."

She wanted to taste him, she had wanted to taste him and Blaise both for months now, and she had never been one to waste an opportunity. With that she ran her tongue along his length. There was still a hint of her own taste on him from the night before and Ginny groaned at their combined flavor. She could feel Draco's hands move into her curls and grip at the strands of crimson there. Finally she slipped him into her mouth, humming around him. She wanted him to loose control again; it was fascinating to watch his face contort in pleasure. She kept her eyes on him as she bobbed up and down running her tongue along the natural contours of his flesh.

"Yes, Gin…Merlin just like that." His fingers tightened their grip in her hair and she could feel the tension in his arms. When she scraped his erection with her teeth his fingers pulled almost painfully at her hair.

She pulled fully away from his shaft to run her lips over the sacs that hung below it. Draco's hands few from her head to grasp desperately at the cushions below him. She continued to alternate between sucking on his hard length and cupping him gently until his groans became more pronounced. When she sensed he was on the brink of control, she moved her lips to place kisses on his stomach and trail her way back up to his mouth.

Between kisses he managed to ground out, "Really not fair."

"I believe," Ginny shifted her body to straddle him. "You told me," She impaled herself on him. "Life isn't fair." She ground her hips against him giving herself delightful friction against her clit. Groaning into his mouth Ginny continued to ride him languidly occasionally grinding to increase their pleasure.

"Please Gin, faster…harder" The sweat was starting to bead at his brow as he fought to let her stay in control. She licked the droplets off of his forehead. Speeding up slowly, she built up to a pace that had her slamming her hips against his and both of them panting for more air. Ginny could feel the heat pooling at her center and shuddered above Draco as her orgasm overtook her. Draco followed suit as her walls sucked him dry.

Laying her forehead against his shoulder she laughed softly. "Now I really don't think I can move."

Draco's laugh made him vibrate against her. "I know. I don't think I could do anything but sleep right now." She could feel him shift under her and he slipped from within her. She groaned at the empty feeling that overtook her instantly puling Draco's body closer to hers. "Kitten, do you want to go back to the bed?" When she nodded Draco wrapped his arms beneath her arse and carried her on shaky legs back to the huge bed.

Ginny wrapped her body around Draco before her eyes slipped closed. Right before sleep overtook her she felt Blaise's body wrap around her from behind. The blanket settled over the trio as they all drifted off again.

"You two looked beautiful. I never really considered myself a voyeur, but damn that was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Ginny could feel both of the men's bodies shifting and heard the sound of an intense snogging session progressing.

"You two aren't starting without me are you?" Ginny's sleep riddled voice sounded husky even to her own ears. Watching them for a moment Ginny considered her options, after a moment she smiled.

Wriggling out from between them was harder than she had anticipated and it ended up pulling Blaise and Draco's lips apart. "Kitten where are you going?"

Turning slowly to face the dark skinned man who had spoken Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Well I thought you two were occupied so I was going to go take a shower." She raised herself from the bed and began sauntering toward the bathroom that she had asked for. Turning to look over her shoulder she smirked at the mirrored looks of shock. "You can continue if you'd like, or…you could always join me if you'd like."

They scurried after her as she pulled the bathroom door shut behind her. "Kitten, we didn't know you were feeling left out…"

The three lovers emerged from the bathroom more than an hour later flushed and laughing. "I told you the water would get cold if we just let it run the whole time."

"But Gin, we warmed you up again didn't we?" Draco shot Ginny a pouting look and batted his eyelashes.

"Didn't we kitten?" Blaise gave her the same pout and Ginny couldn't help doubling over in laughter. Their faces came out of that pout and they moved to Ginny's sides. "Kitten, can you breathe?"

Ginny could feel her blood pooling in her face and fought to catch her breath. "Don't…do that …again!" Ginny glared at her lovers. Finally able to breathe once again Ginny led Draco and Blaise to the closet. "You do realize that although it's Sunday I do need to get back to my common room at some point in time." She started grabbing clothes throwing some to her lovers and keeping some items to dress herself.

She watched Draco and Blaise dress in matching uniforms as she pulled on a jean skirt and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. "And you do know that we need to talk about all of this, right Gin?" Blaise and Draco had both turned to stare at her.

She offered them a half smile and motioned for them to sit with her on the chaise. "I know that this changes everything. But I don't understand what exactly we have to talk about right now."

Taking her hands in his darker ones and deciding to be blunt Blaise spoke. "Voldemort is going to be making his final stand soon. We're going to be separated." Tightening his grip on her hands he continued. "We don't know how long we're going to have to be gone, Ginny."

Ginny's look of betrayal made Blaise's heart clench. "But you promised that you wouldn't leave me, that you loved me. Why did you _lie_ to me?" She stood quickly and backed away from them. "Why did you lie to me?" The tears started gathering in her eyes.

When Draco stood to approach Ginny she immediately started backing away again shacking her head in disbelief. She was muttering about her gullibility when Draco spoke. "Ginny we never lied to you." He scowled as she scoffed at his words. "We do love you."

Blaise joined Draco in trying to stop her from leaving. "We do Gin. But do you really think that when Harry bloody Potter defeats Voldemort that we're just going to be able to be with you. We're probably going to have to leave the country just so we don't get thrown in Azkaban, Draco nearly killed Dumbledore last year and I never offered to help the bloody Order of the Phoenix. Don't you see Ginny?"

One of Ginny's hands fumbled for the knob on the door. "Oh I get it all right. You two don't care enough about me to take me with you. You claim to love me but you're going to leave me here without you. Well bugger off, I want nothing to do with you two." The tears started streaming down her face before she could get out the door and she fell to her knees. "You bastards."

Draco and Blaise surged to her side when they saw her crumple to the ground. "Gin, you know that isn't true. We do love you." Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's back as Blaise embraced her from the front. He shot a desperate look at Blaise, "We need to tell her…"

Ginny looked up at him with the tears still streaming down her face. "And what the bloody hell could you tell me that could possibly make up for you leaving me." Her voice had taken on a harsh tone and she pulled away from both of them.

Draco glanced once more at Blaise, after receiving a slight nod he turned to speak to Ginny. "Kitten," The nickname earned him a glare and snarl from the red headed witch. "Ginny we didn't lie. And before you interrupt me to tell me that we can't stay with you when we aren't even going to be in the same country…" The tears had instantly resumed in force. "We kind of…"

Blaise could see that Draco was struggling with his explanation and decided to intervene. "Ginny we cast a spell on you last night."

Ginny's eyes widened for a moment before she comprehended his words. "You did what!?" She screeched. Suddenly she launched herself at Blaise, her nails scraped down his cheek and neck before she felt Draco pull her away from him. "You bastards, what the fuck did you do to me? What did you make me do?" She turned on Draco then, trying to reach around her to slap and scratch the pale man.

"Ginny…" Trying to subdue her wasn't working well until Draco carried her to the bed and pinned her under him. "Listen to me damn it." Draco was panting, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder. He shifted so his hands were looser around her wrists and he was gazing down at her. "It was a dream spell. We just wanted to be able to be with you when we couldn't actually be with you."

Ginny tensed under him for a moment. "What?" Her body relaxed and she looked up into his face for some sign of a lie. She felt the bed shift under her and Draco as Blaise came up beside them.

"It's true kitten, we didn't know how else to stay in contact with you after we left. And we couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you for years." His fingers moved to stroke the wrists that Draco released.

"Take it off." She scooted away from the two of them, choosing to trap herself against the headboard rather than be close to them. "I want it off now; if you really do love me like you say then take the bloody spell off of me." The hurt looks in their eyes made Ginny cringe on the inside, but she wouldn't have people messing with her mind.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, sharing a brief moment of eye contact. It was Blaise who spoke. "Okay Ginny. We'll take the spell off but you realize that if we do this we'll most likely never see each other again right?" When she nodded Blaise felt panic swell in his chest.

Seeing that Blaise was in no condition to remove the spell Ginny turned toward Draco with an expectant look. He got up from the bed and retrieved his wand. The look he gave Ginny as he pointed the wand at her face almost made her cry out for him to stop. Instead she merely raised an eyebrow expectantly.

_Finite Incantatem. _Despite ever fiber of his being telling him that this was the wrong thing to do, Draco spoke the words. "If there's nothing else you require of us I think we should be leaving now." He picked up Blaise's wand and tossed it to him.

Ginny watched as they started walking away from her hand in hand. "Wait." She spoke quietly but they turned back to her nonetheless. "I'm so sorry. I just…I can't have anyone else in my head. Tom nearly killed me and I…I just can't" They shook their heads sadly but didn't respond.

When they walked out of the door Ginny could do nothing but sit on that huge bed, alone and numb wondering what the hell she'd just done.

That feeling of numbness dulled slightly when she finally got enough strength to leave the Room of Requirement and she felt muscles protesting the thorough workout they had been put through. Ginny let a ghost of a smile touch her lips as she remembered everything that had passed between the three lovers. And now, she thought, I'll never even see them again; I guess it's a good thing that I never told them that I might be falling in love with them too. She started giggling; the entire situation was surreal as she reflected on it. She was falling for two Slytherins when Harry Potter had vowed to return to her.

By the time she reached the Common Room Ginny was laughing hysterically, the empty room echoed the laughter back at her as she climbed the stairs. Waiting on her bed was a letter from her Mum; that quieted her mirth. It seemed that Draco and Blaise were right about what they'd said. This was her last day at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have to honestly say that this is one of the hardest fics I've written yet-it keeps giving me writer's block, even with the outline done. I know that some parts seem to be quite short, but I was trying to work around the timeline of the book and integrate these events. But anyway thank you everyone for your support and reviews and Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Chocolate eyes stared at the blank parchment on the desk in front of them, worry clouding their normally bright depths. She had so much to write before this entire week could be put behind her. Her hesitant scrawl started across the top of the page, _Draco and Blaise,_ that was all she had so far. They were the only words that would come to her through the immense sadness she felt. She just didn't know what to say to the two men who had given life to her most intense fantasies. Part of her wanted to apologize for acting too hastily and the other part of her just wanted to ignore the guilt tugging at her chest. Perhaps that was all she had to write, she just had to put down all the chaotic thoughts swirling through her head. The words started flowing.

Before she knew what was happening she had apologized and justified everything that had gone wrong that fateful morning. At the very end, right before signing the loopy G for her name, she said the one thing that alleviated the guilt and perhaps urge them to forgive her.

Ginny stared at the parchment for a long moment and before she could decide to torch the whole thing, Pig had already flown away with it. Her mind was whirring with second thoughts as she watched the brown speck in the sky fade, knowing it was too late to take back anything that she had written. With her own words still drifting through her head, Ginny started packing what she would need to go into hiding. So much for a happy Easter.

Pig flew into the Hogwarts dinning hall, erratically weaving through the students and finally landing in Draco's plate. Eggs and potatoes splattered all over his and Blaise's laps. They both jumped into the air, cursing the still flailing owl as they shook off the crumbs. When Draco finally got his robes to a near impeccable state he reached for the parchment that the owl had tied to his leg.

Blaise watched over his shoulder as Draco unrolled the letter to both of them and the sprawling female script came into view. "Do you think that we should look at this in private? I'm not sure that I want to read what she has to say to us after our last morning in the middle of all these people."

Draco immediately stuffed the paper into his robe and they moved together to exit the Hall. "I agree completely, do you want to wait until after class to actually read it?" His hand was still shoved in the pocket of his robes fingering the thick letter.

"As much as I want to just read it not, because Merlin knows this woman has a way of making me ridiculously impatient, I think that we need to wait. I mean it could be some even worse brush off than we got the other morning. I'm not quite willing to show any sort of emotion to the rest of the student population and I have a feeling that even if it's good it would ruin classes for the rest of the day." Blaise pulled Draco's hand from the robe and clasped it in his own. "We need to try and forget about it for right now and just go about as if it was a normal day and not one where everything hangs by the words that one woman wrote."

They glanced at each other. "You know it isn't going to work. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything at all until we find out what she said." Directions reversed and they cursed each other with a slight nausea spell as they made their way to Madame Pomfrey.

With their classes out of the way it would be easy to go back to Slytherin. Not that they really needed the excuse, nobody would dare cross the only son of Lucius Malfoy, but it still made things a bit simpler.

They kept their hands clasped together to avoid reaching for the letter before they reached the privacy of their room. When the wall to the Slytherin common room retracted and they reached their sanctuary they finally parted and pulled the roll of parchment out of Draco's robes. They sat on the bed together, Draco holding the letter and Blaise reading over his shoulder.

_Draco and Blaise,_

_I really don't know what to say to you after everything that has happened between us in the past few weeks. I sometimes feel that everything that happened was a dream, but then I feel how my body aches with your loss and I know that it was all real. At this point I'm just so confused._

_I know what my body is telling me. It says that the most wonderful feeling I ever had was when I was being held by both of you. And I now know that the worst feeling that I've ever felt is waking up in a cold bed without the both of you wrapped around me. And almost as bad is trying to force myself into feeling something for somebody else that I can only ever imagine feeling with you._

_I really don't know what to do about any of this. The more I think about everything that happened that morning, the more I feel like I acted too rashly. I first want you to understand that I had a reason for not wanting the spell cast on me. My first year Voldemort, or as I knew him Tom Riddle, took possession of my body. My mind was still there, watching everything that that bastard made me do but I wasn't able to do anything about it. I was just so scared that if I let you two into my head that it would make me less…me. And now that I've had a chance to see what being without you feels like I know that I made a mistake. That being said, I want you to recast the spell. I want to have you two with me all the time. I think that I may be falling for the both of you, just please don't leave me._

_Ginevra_

Silver eyes met green and Draco nodded in the direction of their desk. "Should we write her back? It might be used to track the Weasleys if anybody finds out about it." Blaise shook his head; it was far too risky to take that chance.

"But we should find some way to tell her that the spell is still active." When Draco turned his head to look at him sharply Blaise arched a brow. "Did you think that I didn't thoroughly read that book before I showed it to you? I know that a simple _Finite Incantatem_ would never be able to undo a spell like the one we cast."

"I'm not quite sure what I had expected from you, but I have never known you do study into a spell that much." Draco tried to talk the slightly betrayed look off Blaise's face. "And besides after everything that's gone on this month, seeing Potter again, finally getting Ginny, loosing Ginny again, I just…never mind I'm just going to shut up now."

That brought a small smile to Blaise's lips, Draco basically admitting defeat. "I understand love. No need to dig yourself a larger hole than you've already created." Blaise leaned over to place a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. "You know that we're never going to be able to be with her, don't you?"

Draco's smile faded and he sneered at his lover. "You think I don't know that? _If _we ever to see her again it would be so far from now that she would probably have moved on by then. Besides, Harry Potter has moved up our timeline and we're going to have to be gone before we'd anticipated. I think that the final battle will be within the month and we need to be prepared for the eventuality that we'll never see her again." He turned away from Blaise and got off the bed.

Feeling like he could do nothing but watch Draco pace, Blaise lay back against the headboard. "We could try to find a way to talk to her before we leave."

"Or," Draco paused his pacing to look over his shoulder. "We could try to find her when the battle reaches the school."

"How do you know that it's going to be brought here?"

"The Dark Lord wants the last stand to be here. He say's that this is where it all started and that this is where it will be finished." He finally sat next to Blaise and pulled him into an embrace.

The nights and days passed and Ginny grew more and more bored. Not that she really expected them to ever respond to her letter, but it still hurt to have the owls fly by the window each day and never have anything for her.

It certainly didn't help that her parents kept getting more agitated as the weeks passed and no word came about the battles outside their safe house. Ginny was beginning to feel the tension in the air each time her parents were in the room with her. It was really starting to drive Ginny crazy…and the dreams weren't helping either.

They had started out mildly enough. The first night it had been the three of them and Blaise had brought up the letter. They had forgiven her. At first Ginny had wondered if they had recast the spell, but quickly dismissed the idea. They had needed her to be near the last time it had been cast and she hadn't seen them in a month.

The second also started out rather tame, Blaise visited her alone, talking to her about how much he and Draco missed her. He had begun to regale the going's on at Hogwarts since she had left. It seemed to Ginny as if they just talked for hours before he was bidding her goodbye. She stopped him from leaving the dream and before she could think twice was swiftly pulling his lush lips to meet hers in a heated kiss. Their tongues tangled as Ginny ran her hands through the thick dark tresses at the nape of his neck. For the first time she really notice the differences between him and Draco. Blaise's hair was shorter and his entire body more built, Draco was lithe and sinewy with fine locks that fell to his collar. She opened her eyes to stare at the pools of green that gazed back at her.

Moaning with loss she finally pulled away from her lover's mouth. "I guess you need to be leaving, huh? Will I at least see you soon?" She really didn't mean to sound that desperate, but it came out as a plea.

"Of course, love. Draco and I will never leave you." She woke with a start and pressed her fingers to her tingling lips. It had felt so real.

Dreaming soon became Ginny's favorite part of the day. She never knew if it would be Draco or Blaise or both of them joining her, but they were true to their word and came every night so she never had to worry.

Usually she ended up waking feeling completely sated and on the rare occasion that she woke before peaking she woke throbbing with need and wishing that they were really with her. The only really odd thing about the whole experience was the waking up itself. She never shifted in her sleep and her lips were closed so tightly that sometimes her mouth and jaw ached. At least she knew that she would never have to worry about anyone finding out about her dreams.

Then one night the dreams changed. Draco and Blaise were watching her do a striptease around the bedroom, each piece of clothing flying to the bed that they both lounged on when Draco started speaking. "We're going to die, kitten."

Blaise nodded in agreement and spoke. "And when we do, we don't want you to mourn us or to hold out hope. We need your work that you'll move on."

Ginny didn't stop moving through their speech and instead of replying slid her naked body on to the bed between them. "No talking. I want you to fuck me." Her fingers moved to stroke Draco's erection as she slid her lips over Blaise's. She would never tire of their tastes.

They did as she said; it was her dream after all. Draco pried Ginny's fingers off of him and moved to position himself at the juncture of her thighs. Her glazed chocolate stare met his silver eyes even as Blaise's length disappeared into her mouth again. She felt him thrust into her and nearly bit down. Instead she moaned and let both of them slide as deeply as possible inside her.

When she moved her hands to fondle the sacs at her chin she felt her orgasm overtake her. Just as suddenly she could feel Draco spill himself in her womb and taste Blaise on her tongue. When she blinked they were gone and her mother was shaking her awake.

"Ginny you need to get up; we need to get to Hogwarts." Molly Weasley was bustling around the room getting clothing ready for her only daughter.

"But mum, Hogwarts is dangerous. Unless…" The last vestiges of sleep fell away from Ginny and she jumped out of bed. "It's time isn't it?" Her mother just turned to her, blind panic in her eyes and Ginny ushered her out of the room. "Give me ten minutes to get ready and I'll be right downstairs."

True to her word Ginny was downstairs surrounded by Order of the Phoenix members in just minutes. They started mounting brooms as soon as everyone was present.

They flew quickly knowing that apparition and floo would be monitored even in Hogsmeade. The final battle had started and the Dark Lord wouldn't leave anything up to chance. Everything was chaos when they arrived; there were mystical creatures and wizards fighting on every street. And the lack of desperateness indicated that Harry Potter had obviously not arrived yet.

Knowing that the students would be safer in the Room of Requirement, the group led Ginny to the school to gather the students together. Ginny didn't like their idea, she wanted to fight. She wasn't a little girl anymore-she'd turned into a strong witch. But despite her unhappiness she rallied the student troops and did as instructed.

So much happened in such a small amount of time, and when she was finally thrust out of the room into the heart of battle for Hogwarts she nearly smiled in macabre delight. That would only incense her family so instead she walked calmly down the hall to join her family in battle. It was in one of the side corridors that bypassed the Great hall that she saw Draco flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. They had to be trailing Harry she figured, as they were headed the direction she had just come from.

The head of long red hair was all the identification that Draco needed to know the person heading toward them was Ginny. He yelled at his cronies, sending them ahead. "Go catch up with the boy that wouldn't die, I'll handle this blood traitor."

They stopped in front of each other and when Crabbe and Goyle rounded the corner Draco pulled her into his arms. He used a force that she barely knew he possessed to grip her torso and kiss her. They stood like that for what seemed like forever before her pulled away. And she asked with a measure of concern in her voice. "You won't kill him, will you?"

Draco was taken aback by her question; shouldn't she be concerned for his safety not Potters? "If it's that much of a concern to you…no I suppose I won't. But Ginny you need to get out of here before you get hurt."

She understood his concern and kissed him to appease the worried look he got at her lack of response. "I understand your concern, but I can't just leave my family." She started walking away.

Draco contemplated her answer and was torn between lingering concern and renewed respect and understanding. She was protecting the family that she loved, he could certainly appreciate that. So he pulled her back to him and kissed her, putting every ounce of desire, love and trust into that one kiss.

Ginny felt as if Draco were about to consume her and it scared her. She didn't want to think about what the outcome of everything could be, about the possibility of him dying but eventually led herself to the conclusion that Draco would be alright, he was a Malfoy after all. The fray of battle was waiting for her when she finally pulled away from Draco's lips and they went their separate ways.

When the battle finally ended and she stood with her family over Fred's body. She wanted to weep for her brother but the concern for her lovers overrode that desire. When she finally heard Blaise call out at the appearance of Draco she couldn't help but turn to them.

Soot and grime made Draco's hair look dark grey and Ginny was sure that if she could smell him right now it would be like stepping through the floo. All in all, he looked singed. And her heart jumped into her throat for a moment, just a moment as she watched them embrace wishing she could be standing with them instead of mourning the loss of one of her brothers. When they finally turned to face her they graced her with a smile that she hesitantly returned. Because life wasn't as bleak as it seemed when that hungry look in their eyes was pointed in her direction.

In that instant she saw Draco raise his wand and turned to look at the direction it was pointed in. Harry! The smile dropped from her lips and she could do nothing as Draco let a small burst of magic exit the wand he held. The spell hit Harry dead on, but he gave no indication that it had been felt. When he didn't fall to the ground she turned once again to look sharply at them; her concern dissipated in an instant because the looks they gave her were an assurance that everything would really be okay.

So she turned back to her family and embraced George starting to cry out all the pent up emotions.

By the time she saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the school the tears were already streaming down her face. Their voices faded eventually and the next time she turned around the spot where Draco and Blaise had stood was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to apologize ahead of time for what I'm about to write, because I know that none of you are going to be very happy after you read a couple sentences in, but it had to be done to make this DH compliant. That being said, and I already told Emma this so I don't feel like I'm giving anything away, I am a hopeless romantic and this will be _fully_ DH compliant so please don't quit reading because of this chapter. I think that this chapter is a bit choppy but I needed to post before I went crazy. Okay now that all that's out of the way lets _finally _(because I can't update worth crap) continue with our story.

Quiddich scores were spread before Ginny trying to reign in her wandering mind, but despite the amount of work that she needed to do her brain refused to cooperate. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the desk and started to replay the last ten years. The years since the final battle. The years since Blaise and Draco had died.

Tears came unbidden when she thought of her two former lovers and to comfort herself she ran her hands over the slight bulge of her pregnant belly.

It was only weeks after the final battle when an article had appeared in the Daily Prophet announcing the murders of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, two best friends who had given information to the Ministry, by some unknown Death Eater. Ginny could still remember the shock of the words…no leads…bodies almost unidentifiable…probably tortured for hours. She had been sitting in her mother's kitchen eating breakfast and as the shock finally started to wear off she had to run from the room to be sick. As she thought back on it she was glad that nobody had been present to see her.

In the first week after learning of Draco and Blaise's demise Ginny kept dreaming of them. They never said anything about their deaths only asked her about her day and well being. And they never initiated any physical contact in that week which Ginny found slightly strange; nevertheless she gave them both a kiss at the end of each night. The days were filled with loneliness because nobody could ever replace them and the nights were her only reprieve.

The second week after their deaths Harry came to the Burrow. He hovered over Ginny, probably because her Mum had told him she'd been acting strange lately. He was constantly trying to initiate kisses and touches and Ginny was getting sick of fending off his advances. Plus the hurt look that he gave her every time his lips met her cheek instead of her lips was beginning to get on her already frayed nerves.

George was the only one who didn't tread on eggshells around the despondent Ginny. They spent hours a day, mostly while Harry was at the burrow, locked inside his and Fred's old room grieving over their losses. He was the only one who Ginny ever told about her time with Draco and Blaise and about the dreams she was still having. In turn he told her stories of Fred and his adventures since leaving the burrow. Their exploits kept Ginny grounded while she grieved.

Ginny kept to herself that whole summer after George and Ron left to take care of the shop. Her mother assumed it was the combination of loosing friends and family and Harry leaving to become an auror, so she let her be.

The days started to seem even longer without George constantly around to talk to and the nights weren't progressing much better anymore. Draco and Blaise still wouldn't touch and the more time she spent without their dream bodies in contact with hers the more she wanted to scream in frustration.

Draco pulling back from her kiss was the last straw. "Do you not love me anymore? Is that what's going on?"

Blaise came up behind her to wrap his arms around her. "Why would you say that kitten? You know that we love you."

She spun furiously to dislodge Blaise and face him at the same time. "Bollocks! I know that neither of you even touches me anymore without me initiating something. We haven't made love in weeks and I don't see any willingness on your parts to change that." Draco's hands rested on her shoulders and refused to dislodge when she tried to push them off of her.

"We never meant to make you feel that way, we just wanted to give you space." Her eyes blazed and Draco took a step back. "Please Ginny try to understand." He pleaded with her.

Ginny visibly deflated. "Did it ever occur to either of you that I would just need you to hold me? You're both dead and I'll never see you again outside these dreams. I need you both to stop acting like unfeeling Slytherins and just love me." And suddenly they were there, embracing her from both sides and whispering nonsense into her ears. The only thing she could really make out was their apologies.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other over her shoulder sharing a pained look. They had never meant to cause her pain. Blaise brushed his lips against Draco's before pressing them to Ginny's neck. She moved her head to give him more access and he took full advantage of it placing chaste kisses up to her jaw line.

Whimpering, Ginny pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "More." Draco heard this and began nibbling on the juncture of neck and shoulder just as Blaise leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. And it didn't matter that they had been neglecting her, because their lips moving to and along the curve of her jaw and clavicle is enough to drive almost all her thoughts from her head. The only ones left were the impatient thoughts that vanished their clothing in seconds.

The first to notice was Draco as he ground his hardening shaft against the cleft of Ginny's arse. He nipped her ear as he chuckled. "Interesting trick, kitten."

Ginny couldn't help but smile, this was the first time either of them had used her nickname since they had all been together. She could already feel Blaise's fingers at the damp flesh between her legs checking her for readiness before positioning himself and thrusting into her. The distraction gave Draco the chance he needed to do the same.

They moved in tandem one entering while the other withdrew, Ginny pressed between their two bodies. The support was necessary when her legs wouldn't hold her anymore and she was forced to wrap her arms over their shoulders to not sink, boneless, to the ground.

Draco and Blaise could feel Ginny start to clench around them and caught each other's lips before letting her muscles suck them dry.

Withdrawing her teeth from Blaise's shoulder, Ginny could feel both men slip out of her and pull her down to the ground with them.

"Kitten, we missed you so much." The carpet was soft against both their backs. Ginny lay draped across them perfectly content to let them run their hands over her body and through her hair. When she finally felt the dream begin to fade Draco called out to her one last time. "See you tomorrow kitten."

That morning was the dawn of her double life. She refused to let their real world deaths interfere with her normal life. Her mother noticed the improvement in her attitude right away, but refused to comment on it. She went back to Hogwarts after the summer ended and continued getting high marks. She missed Snape's presence for the sole reason that he was a reminder of her lovers.

Nights progressed in a seemingly alternate universe. Draco and Blaise were always with her in her dreams and now they were willing to be _very_ physical with her. She reveled in the escape.

In the real world Ginny owled Harry; it was expected and Draco and Blaise encouraged her. He didn't owl back very often and she found that it didn't really matter.

Quiddich continued as well. Sometimes Draco would show her different flying patterns and moves to help improve her game as Blaise watched from the stands. The game day that Quiddich managers came to Hogwarts Ginny made sure that she napped midday so Draco could calm her down. And she went to sleep as soon as her game was finished, begging off partying with the other Gryffindors.

"Draco!" She slammed into his body, wrapping both arms and legs around him. "The Harpies want me!"

He pulled her in tighter. "Fantastic, kitten. When are they going to take you on?" She may be small, but he wasn't accustomed to supporting all of her weight. He sat down.

Loosening the grip of her thighs on his torso Ginny responded. "As soon as school gets out. I can't wait to tell Blaise and George, they'll be so proud." Her one bestowed kiss was firm and swift before she clambered off of his lap. She sat cross legged further up on the bed with her hands in her lap. "What do I have to know before I go into this?"

The questions for Draco didn't stop until she had to wake up. Ginny knew in her head that this delusion had to stop they were dead and they were never coming back to her, but her heart refused to let go.

Harry asked her to marry him the day after she left Hogwarts with her whole family watching. The only person who truly understood her tears as he slipped the small diamond ring onto her finger was George. She told Draco and Blaise that night and despite the anger in their eyes they congratulated her. They also asked if she wanted to continue their relationship. She answered them with kisses and an offering of her nude body draped over Slytherin green sheets.

Despite her mother and father's objections, Harry refused to partake in a wizard wedding and binding ceremony. Instead they were married at a chapel in London by a muggle priest. Ginny never complained and even let her mother pick out the dress, one fit for a princess with all the tulle and lace she could stand.

The night of the wedding Harry took her as if she were a virgin. She didn't have the heart to tell him that his enemy throughout school had probably already touched every part of her body. And the next day he had already left for the Ministry before she woke. It didn't matter overmuch that he was gone, she had to go to Holyhead.

Her new husband wasn't home to tell of her triumph with the Harpies when she finally got back. Ginny tried to stay up until Harry got home, but the novel slipped from her hands as her eyes closed at midnight. For the first time in over a year Ginny did not dream of her lovers.

From that day on dreams of Draco and Blaise came sporadically but frequently and the time spent with her husband was sporadic but not as frequent. Dream Draco and Blaise knew of her pregnancy with James and her intention of quitting the Harpies when she started to show long before Harry was around long enough to find out.

The day that James was born Ginny apparated herself to St. Mungo's. She didn't even bother to leave a message with Harry's blonde, twittering secretary, _if_ he noticed she was gone, _if_ he got home tonight he could find her.

The birth itself was relatively easy, Ginny thought as she held her son in her arms. Her own auburn hair adorned his head and despite what the nurse told her she knew that the green flecks in his eyes wouldn't fade. Harry would see part of his mother in the little boy and Ginny would see a mix of her and Blaise. The babe nursed for a time before mother and child drifted off to sleep nestled against each other.

Draco and Blaise were in her dream, holding her son as if he were to most precious thing they had ever seen and Ginny felt fully content for the first time since Hogwarts. It was when she woke to find Harry had already named her son that her contentment fled.

Harry had enough money stored in his vault to make sure that Ginny didn't need to work while caring for their first child. It was Ginny who despised being idle that applied for a part time job with the Daily Prophet writing about Quiddich matches. It was a happy medium for her to parent and have something else on the side, especially since Harry was still mostly absent from the house.

For two years the arrangement continued. Harry would be home less than half of the time and when he was home he would squirm on top of Ginny for a few minutes before rolling away and falling asleep. She never protested or encouraged his advances, merely tolerated his presence before she became pregnant again.

On her first visit to St. Mungo's for her prenatal exam Ginny was nearly frightened out of her wits when the healers started whispering in the corner of her room before finally turning to face her. "It's twins Mrs. Potter."

Their announcement brought a sigh of relief forth and Ginny started giggling. Her first thought was now she had an excuse to keep Harry away from her. Guilt quickly followed and she quashed all thoughts in favor of listening to the healers speak.

This pregnancy was anything but easy. The morning sickness the first two months made it so Ginny couldn't even get down the anti-nausea potion to quell the sickness. After that the weight gain and water retention made moving about the house a chore plus trying to care for a two year old while Harry was at work didn't help.

Draco and Blaise would give her massages in her dreams and read to her as she lay between the two of them. Occasionally James would join the dreams and one of the men would occupy him as the other took care of Ginny. Sometimes she wished she would never wake.

One of the healers in training held Ginny's hand as she started pushing again. The first of the babies was already tucked away at the bedside in a bassinet; the second baby was breach and didn't really want to come out. Ginny's vision started turning black and she heard the healers say something about hemorrhaging before she was oblivious.

Coming back to her senses Ginny was aware that she only held one child against her breast and there was a new healer in the room looking quite apprehensive. The healer calmly told Ginny that the other baby had been stillborn and that she was sorry for her loss. The baby at her breast stopped feeding and Ginny looked down at his black hair, messy just like his father's. She vaguely wondered what her other child had looked like before they had taken him away. "I understand. Please leave."

The healer did as Ginny bade and closed the door behind her. "My darling." The baby cooed at his mother's voice. "What shall we name you, hmmm? It has to be something that will irritate your father, that's it, Severus! But perhaps we ought to even it out with something that doesn't have such a bad connotation in this wizarding world of ours. Albus Severus, it's perfect."

Her connection to her second son only increased through the years. Perhaps it was because of what was lost or perhaps it was that even as a baby his skin had been several shades darker than hers or Harry's, he looked continuously tan.

Her office at the Daily Prophet finally came back into focus and Ginny forced herself to finish her article. As the Jr. Quiddich Correspondent most likely to become the boss one of these days she couldn't just abscond because of a few bad memories. Besides she needed to pick up James and Sev (She only called him that away from her family) from her parent's house.

Perhaps she would dream of her former Slytherin lover's tonight. With that thought she bid her coworkers goodbye and apparated to the Burrow and the welcoming arms of her sons.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow I don't think I've updated this quickly in a long time. Thank stupid clients who can't book appointments until the very end of my workday. I promise that after this chapter there's only one more big surprise, though I'm sure some of you already suspect…oh well. Just be thankful I was uber motivated.

"No I won't let you do it."

"Daphne please. You know that I don't beg but this is the only way we can even come back."

"She's dead, why can't you just leave her in peace?"

"She can't rest in peace if nobody knows about her to begin with Daph. We just need to use her name and we promise it will only be for a week at the most."

"Whatever. First mum cheats on da then she has a squib now her name's going to be smeared across the papers. At least she's dead so she doesn't have to see it." Daphne turned away. "I'm only giving you a day." And with a pop she was gone.

Ginny sat stiffly against the headboard having been awake for hours. The body of her husband lay far enough away that she didn't have to touch the flesh that barely graced their marital bed with its presence anymore. She sat there for a few more minutes before deciding that it would be more productive to just get up and make breakfast for the kids. It was their first day of school after all.

The quiet that descended over the house when everybody was asleep unnerved Ginny a bit as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. When the stove was finally on and the whir of the range top started she finally let her ragged nerves have a break. Cooking the muggle way never failed to calm her so she started on bangers and hash for four…wait it was five today. She pulled out more food from the fridge.

By the time Harry's shout came from the living room Ginny was putting the last dish on the table. Rolling her eyes she walked through the door and stood next to Harry. The Daily Prophet caught her eye with a picture of Draco Malfoy on the front page. He looked just as aged as he had in her dreams this last week. "That rat bastard!" She muttered low enough so Harry wouldn't be able to hear her "May I see that please." The paper was out of his hands before he could answer.

_THE RETURN OF AN HEIR_

_It seems that tales of Draco Malfoy's demise, as published by this institution and several others, were untrue. Returning to wizarding Britain for the first time since his disappearance nineteen years ago, one of his first stops was to rectify this spread of misinformation. It seems that when he was attacked in his family home of Malfoy Manor he simply went into hiding to avoid truly being killed. It also seems that word of the investigation into his death never reached him._

_When asked where he was all these years away from the United Kingdom, Mr. Malfoy would only say that he hadn't been near a wizarding community in all that time. It is to be assumed that Mr. Malfoy was then living with muggles during his time away, to which he responded that he supposed._

_It wasn't long after he showed up at the Daily Prophet offices that his wife and son joined him._

Ginny looked at the picture on this new page. Draco standing with an exotic dark skinned woman with a miniature Draco standing between and in front of them. All three of them smiled up at Ginny as her rage drained and sadness began to well.

The paper was held to her side and a fake smile planted on her face when the kids thundered down the stairs. "James, Sev, Lily did you all wash up already?" At their affirmative nods she continued. "Good, then lets go in the dining room and eat." She let her kids and husband precede her into the room.

Food was passed around until everyone's plate but Ginny's was full. She munched on a piece of dry toast as she opened the paper again.

_Mrs. Astoria Malfoy (nee. Greengrass) and Mr. Malfoy married shortly after he fled from Malfoy Manor. When asked to describe their marriage, their son Scorpius was the one who spoke. "They love each other and my mum is the best mum ever." The young eleven year old who will be boarding the Hogwarts Express this very morning was delightfully witty. _

_Mrs. Malfoy is the younger half sister of Hogwarts alumni Daphne Greengrass and a proud squib to boot. Despite their different backgrounds the Malfoys seem very content._

_At the very end of our meeting, when asked if he had any last comment, Mr. Malfoy said that he would simply like to thank the Potters for all their assistance in getting his name cleared. With the death of Lucius Malfoy several years ago perhaps this is the dawn of a new Malfoy name._

Keeping the tears at bay Ginny folded the newspaper and finished her toast. While the rest of the table was still finishing she took her wand and burned the paper in the backyard. Where was the mention of Blaise? Ginny wondered for a moment before her ire returned.

They would act like the perfect family today, if only for the Malfoys to see. By the time she reentered the house everyone was gone except Lily who was at the sink washing dishes.

"Are you okay mum?" The little strawberry blonde asked her.

"Of course I am darling. Now you run along upstairs and get ready, I'll finish the dishes." Ginny watched as her daughter bounded up the stairs and used her wand to finish the dishes and dispose of the sudsy water. With the kitchen and dining room immaculate she finally ascended to the second floor to get ready. They had to be to the train station in a few hours.

Surreptitiously glancing around platform 9 ¾ wasn't working very well for Ginny. The smoke was dense, the children were running everywhere, the adults were talking too loudly and Lily trying to guilt her father was making her want to laugh. It wasn't until after Harry and Ron had spotted Malfoy that she finally got her glimpse. Draco looked slightly different than he had in his picture this morning, as if his hair had magically receded.

When he nodded to the group and turned away Ginny was slightly disappointed but it gave her a chance to assess his wife and son. Scorpius Malfoy looked just like his father had at that age, but with darker eyes.

The pictures with the article in the Prophet hadn't done Astoria Malfoy justice, Ginny noted until green eyes met hers. She knew those eyes. Astoria winked at her and turned to her son who was whispering in her ear. She nodded to him and her lips mouthed, yes that's her, Scorpius.

Ginny turned her attention back to her family. She gave her son a hug before he boarded the Hogwarts Express and held tightly to Lily at her side. "He'll be alright." She murmured to herself and ignored Harry's response. She turned back to the place where the Malfoys had stood and saw their retreating forms. "Harry, I have to run some errands and I'm sure you want to get off to work." She gripped her daughter's hand and rushed out after Draco. Harry didn't look up from rubbing his forehead.

For a moment in the crisp air and sunshine of London Ginny thought she lost them before spotting a black sedan removed from the hustle and bustle of King's Cross Station. Draco was standing there talking angrily to his green eyed wife.

"Then why the hell didn't she follow us?" He hissed and the quieter his voice became the angrier Ginny knew he was becoming.

"Who?" Ginny asked loudly to grab their attention. She still kept Lily tight at her side and gripped her wand inside her robe.

"Actually kitten; it was you we were hoping would show." Draco gave her one of the feral grins that she hadn't seen since Hogwarts the one that made heat pool in her belly.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use old nicknames in front of my daughter, Draco. I don't need the complications that you would surely bring." She turned to Astoria, "And you, do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" She brought the wand out before the woman could open her mouth. "Here, I'll let you know right now. This man is a lying sack of shit, told me he loved me and then left me to marry another man. He promised me he'd never leave me, that he'd take the spell off me. He promised a hell of a lot and never delivered."

When it looked like both of them was about to speak Ginny whispered. "Don't bother." And with a wave of her wand and a _finite incantum _Blaise and a fully haired Draco stood before her.

Lily was out of the grip of her mother in a second and running to the two men. "No! Lily don't even think about it." But her daughter was already in Draco Malfoy's arms.

"Draco! I missed you, where have you been?" Lily was happier to see Ginny's former lover than she had ever been to see Harry.

Ginny took a tentative step forward. "Lily, you know this man?" Draco's face was buried in Lily's long locks. He kept murmuring, my little Lily, over and over again.

Lily didn't loosen her grip on Draco, merely looked over her shoulder to answer her mother. "I dream about him all the time. He's my Draco."

Seeing their faces side by side sent Ginny into a panic. "Oh bloody fucking hell. What did you two do?" She wanted to run to Lily and grab her out of Draco arms but she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Her vision started going black.

Blaise saw her start to sway on her feet and hit her with a calming spell. "Ginny please let's not do this out here." Her eyes were still wide with fear; she nodded and followed them into the sedan that belied a limo's interior.

"Lily please come over here." She sat down as far away from the two men as she could. Her daughter reluctantly untangled herself from Draco and moved to sit by Ginny. "So first you put the dream spell on me and when I tell you to take it off you deliberately fool me into believing you did?"

Draco looked down, obviously ashamed of tricking her. "But then you said you wanted the spell back on…"

Ginny scoffed. "But you never told me. All these years and you never once told me that the spell was still active. And now I find out that Lily is your daughter…wait are any of my children Harry's." She thought of Sev's constant tan and his green eyes, the green flecks in James' eyes.

Blaise met her terrified gaze. "We don't think so. The spell was only set to work if you weren't bound to anyone, but we knew that you probably wouldn't want children with us. So the night of the final battle we did a spell."

"The one you cast on Harry. He never felt it but I saw you do it. What did you do to him?"

It was Draco who spoke this time. "We bound him to you that night. The only way that the bond could have been broken is if he was cheating on you."

"Fan fucking tastic. So not only are my children your children, now you're telling me that Harry has been cheating on me for at least thirteen years!" She was yelling by the time she finished. Lily looked up at her mother, she had never seen her this angry.

"Is Draco my daddy, mum?"

Looking at her daughter's hopeful face was enough to break Ginny's tenuous control. She started sobbing. "Yes." Draco and Blaise were at her side in an instant. Draco held his daughter in his lap and wrapped his arms around both women while Blaise held Ginny from the other side and whispered soothing things in her ear.


	6. Interlude

A/N: Since I can't seem to write DGB I figured I would provide myself with a related distraction. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, and how short it is, hopefully the next chapter won't be so long in coming.

Albus was left to fend for himself on the train when his family and friends walked off to meet new people. Unnerving didn't even begin to describe the feeling of being left alone in the corridors of the Hogwarts Express within minutes of leaving the station. For a moment all he could do was stand there getting jostled by passing students. A flash of white drew his attention to one of the compartments.

And suddenly he was moving again, chasing after a fragment of his dreams that he hadn't seen for years. The compartment was empty save a lone figure staring out the window with his back facing Albus. "Scorpius?" The question was whispered, but the other boy heard his name and turned. Grey eyes met green and both boys gasped.

"Sev? Is that really you?" Scorpius felt faint, he hadn't seen Albus Severus Potter for a long while though his father and Blaise had kept him updated.

"I…I don't understand. You're just a dream. How can you be real?" Albus had to sit down heavily on the seat across from Scorpius. His frightened eyes darted from Scorpius to the window and back.

The only thing that greeted his question was silence. He could see the blond's mouth opening and closing but the words never left his mouth. Finally he stopped trying to talk and just looked into Albus' eyes while he reached into his bag. "My dad told me to give this to you." The parchment was rolled thick with small masculine script covering the entirety.

_Sev, It seems that your brother, Scorpius, and I have some explaining to do. By the time you get this your mother should be with us at Malfoy manor… _Albus threw the parchment back at his 'brother'. "What the bloody hell is this? Now you're my brother? And you expect me to read a bloody letter to find out?" His cheeks were reddening in anger. "And how do you two know that I'd rather be called Sev than Al?"

His last question struck Scorpius as funny and he couldn't help the laughter that leapt into his eyes, but quickly subdued his amusement when Sev glared at him. "You're mum told my dad and Blaise that she always wanted you to be called that, not that she didn't love Dumbledore, she just respected Snape more and wanted you to carry that name. That is the name she calls you isn't it." When Albus nodded Scorpius decided to go back to the original question. "My father and Blaise Zabini have been together for a very long time. I think they actually became a couple twenty two years ago. The story they tell is that even though they loved each other, they always had a fascination with our mother. She drew their attention constantly and eventually they fell in love with her.

"But the war started. They knew that they needed to be out of the picture by the time it ended or else they'd end up in Azkaban, so they told mum that they were going to be leaving and they put a spell on her. It was one that connected them through living dreams. They were, are, reality just not this one. And before they left they put a spell on Harry Potter that bound her to our mum. It was kind of so that the only way she could ever get pregnant by yours and my dad was if Harry broke the bond first. He cheated on her and she got pregnant."

"Wait!" Sev couldn't catch his breath it was too much information much too fast. He tried to calm his breathing, but found that it only made his vision darken around the edges. Scorpius was at his side in an instant, hugging him while he gasped for air and tears started rolling down his face.

Finally the sobs subsided to the occasional hiccup and Scorpius drew back enough to look into his brother's eyes. "Are you okay now?" Seeing his brother cry had rattled him.

Sev nodded. "I need to know the rest. I'm ready for the rest now." He steeled himself for the rest of Scorpius' narrative.

"If you're sure…James is Blaise's son, Lily is Draco's Daughter and you and I…Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I need to know. Just tell me."

"We're twins." At Sev's look of disbelief he shook his head. "Not identical twins and not even really fraternal twins. You're half Blaise and I'm half my dad, but we were both inside mum at the same time, born on the same day." His brother wasn't as distressed this time. "Blaise and dad decided it would be easier on everyone if they pretended to be dead after the war…I didn't mention that, did I? Oh well…and they finally came back yesterday. That's why dad gave me the letter and everything. He thought it was something that you needed to know."

"And now I know." Severus sighed and moved further away from his brother. "Why didn't any of you tell me before today?"

"I tried to in the dreams, but you were too…I don't know unwilling to accept it that you never remembered it when you woke up. Once you see Draco and your dad you'll remember them like you remembered me, at least I hope so."

"They were the ones standing next to you on the platform?" The hopeful look in Scorpius' eyes made him regret his next words. "They didn't seem familiar to me but maybe if I talked to them it would make me remember."

His brother nodded solemnly before moving closer to him again. "I've missed having a brother to talk to. You haven't been in the dreams lately." He looked into Albus' green eyes, trying to show him that he didn't blame him for his surprise.

Severus smiled at him, perhaps for the first time feeling comfortable talking to somebody. "I think that we should switch topics though. Family is too confusing right now."

"That sounds good to me. Which house do you want to get into?"

A frown pulled at Sev's lips. "So much for not talking about family." He muttered under his breath. "I thought that I wanted to be in Gryffindor because that's the house my father was in but now I'm not sure. I mean Harry Potter isn't my dad anymore, I don't even know what house my dad was in."

Scorpius laughed despite the distraught tone of his brother. "Draco and Blaise were both in Slytherin. Because mum was in Gryffindor they call her kitten. I want to be in Slytherin like them instead of Gryffindor."

"I always thought that being in Slytherin would be bad." Sev could see the disappointment that this brought to Scorpius' face, so he quickly amended his statement. "But if my brother wants to be a snake it can't be that bad." He smiled at the pale boy beside him, noticing for the first time that he had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, just like their mum.

They spent the rest of the train ride and the boat ride catching up on each other's lives. By the time they stood before the sorting hat, it was like they had never been separated.

The teaching staff was hit with a familiar scene when Scorpius Malfoy walked up to the stool and before the hat even touched his head it was calling out Slytherin. Scorpius smiled to his brother as he passed him to join his cheering housemates.

Severus walked up the steps slowly when his name was called and let out a sigh of relief when the hat came over his forehead without speaking. He heard the muttering from inside the hat before Slytherin was called once again. A smile bloomed over his face at the thought of being with his twin and he found that the prospect of being in the den of snakes no longer scared him. He met James' eyes across the hall and smirked at him before turning to Scorpius and sitting beside him.

"So you're not scared of us anymore, even with the chilly reception?" Scorpius whispered into Sev's ear. The lack of applause from the Slytherin house for their new housemate had not gone unnoticed by Sev or Scorpius.

"It's my real father's house, when I tell the rest of them that it won't be so bad." Scorpius smiled at his brother's response. "I do need to owl mum when we get back to the common room though. You said she's with our dads?"

His brother nodded. "If their plan worked Draco and Blaise have whisked mum and Lily away to the manor and are now getting them settled in."

They ate quietly after the sorting ceremony was finished and followed the older housemates into the dungeons and through the wall to the common room. Safely tucked away from the prying eyes of Hogwarts the Slytherins turned on them. One of them questioned Scorpius. "Malfoy what are you doing with that filth Potter?" Sev stepped in front of Scorpius, shielding his brother and quieting the outraged voices around them.

"I'm sorry if my presence here offends you, but I'm really happy to be in the same house as my father was." He knew they would eventually take the bait and from somewhere in the back a voice said. "Harry Potter was a bloody Griff." "Yes he was, but my father, Blaise Zabini, was a Slytherin." He let the hush fall over the room and his new housemates absorb the new information. For once the name Harry Potter hadn't helped him and it felt good to finally say the truth aloud.

One of the seventh years was the first to step forward. "Then let me show you both to your room. The entire house followed as they started toward the hallway leading to the rooms. The walk was short to the decadent room swathed in green and black. Sev thought back on Harry telling them about the rooms in the tower and how there were four to six people per small room. This would have been big enough for ten people but the room was dominated by only two four poster beds. Their trunks were already sitting at the foot of each bed, clothing unpacked into large black wardrobes and school supplies already placed on writing desks. The rest of the house turned away from the door as the two boys stared.

They were finally brought out of their stupor by voices down the hall expressing adoration at the quarters they now had. With matching smirks they walked to the beds and plopped down. "Wow." Severus didn't have any words for how he felt.

"I know. My father is one of the richest men in England and this doesn't even compare to my room at the manor." They lay there staring at the darkness of the canopy for a few minutes before turning to each other simultaneously. "We need to owl mum."

Sev nodded, reluctantly rising from his bed to walk to the desk. They sat together writing one letter to owl to their mother. By the time they were done they could barely keep their eyes open, so Scorpius summoned a house elf to deliver the letter to the owlery. "Let's go to bed, Sev. We have classes in the morning." Neither of them bothered to get out of anything besides their robes before crawling into their respective beds and letting sleep claim them.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok I know I suck big time, six months is way too long between updates and I regret that it's taken this long. Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

By the time they had left London both of the ladies were asleep. Draco still had Lily clutched in his arms and Ginny's head lay across Blaise's thigh. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster, but meeting Blaise's eyes over Lily's head, Draco knew that it was only going to get more complicated. The drive back to the manor dragged on for what seemed like hours, but eventually they pulled through the gates and both men could feel the wards pulling at Ginny and Lily. They tightened their grips and moved the girls further into their arms.

Ginny stirred slightly as they stepped out of the sedan but stilled when Blaise clutched her closer to his body. Draco chuckled at Blaise's groan when she burrowed her face further into the crook of his neck.

Lily stayed silent in Draco's arms, content to be with her real father's for the first time ever. Her eyes, however, grew wide as they walked through the front door into the entrance hallway. The grandness could be overwhelming for some, vaulted ceilings, marble pillars and walls of mirrors but Lily seemed to soak it up. "Daddy, I'm a princess!" She whispered loud enough to wake her mother.

Ginny woke to Draco chuckling and telling Lily that she was his princess. "Then what am I?" She was trying to take things in stride. Blaise nearly dropped her when she spoke and Ginny giggled. "Let me down." She was set on her feet and Draco was next to her in a second.

"You, my kitten, are our queen, the only woman who could rule over us." They watched Ginny take in the opulence of Malfoy Manor as Lily spun around.

"What time is it?" Her question caught Blaise off his guard and he took a moment to answer. "I believe two, maybe two thirty."

Ginny smiled at him and for the first time in a very long time Blaise felt almost complete. "Princess Lily, are you hungry?" Ginny's teasing tone made both men smile fondly.

"Oh mum, could we floo to the Broomsticks? I really want some fish and chips." She ran to her mother and grabbed Ginny's arm pleadingly.

"That's something you have to ask your dad and Blaise." It surprised Ginny how easily those words slipped off of her tongue. How natural they felt.

Lily reversed direction easily and tugged on Draco's hand, "Please daddy, can we go?" Draco nodded and the expression of bliss on his face brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

They all made their way to the fireplace off of the main entry and were waiting to be seated at the Three Broomsticks in minutes. Ginny was used to some amount of attention being directed at her when Harry and she went out, but the staring eyes inside the small restaurant far outnumbered anything she'd experienced before. She ignored them and concentrated on her daughter's chatter.

With their order placed Ginny sat back and watched Draco interact with Lily as Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the crook of his arm. "Draco," Blaise's voice brought his attention back to them. "We need to tell her about Scorpius."

For a moment Ginny thought they were going to tell her that they were already involved with somebody else and that's who gave birth to the blond boy but her though process derailed as she realized something…the boy was eleven years old.

Draco opened his mouth only to be struck speechless as he noticed the tears running down Ginny's face. "Kitten?" He reached out a hand to brush her tears away.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Lily didn't understand her mother's sudden change in mood.

"My baby's really alive?" A watery smile compelled Draco to answer in the affirmative. Ginny squeezed Lily to her and smiled in relief. "My baby's alive."

"I thought that you'd be angry with us." Blaise glanced at Draco, neither of them had been expecting this reaction.

"And I thought that my son was dead and you're telling me he's not. I could never be angry at you for that." Her tears had stopped and she leaned over to kiss Draco's cheek. "Thank you."

The conversation moved to more mundane topics as their food arrived and they all tucked in. The meal was peaceful and for the first time in a very long time Ginny finished her entire plate. While they were waiting for a last refill on coffee all hell broke loose.

Reporters swarmed through the doors, obviously intent on the Malfoy-Zabini-Potter table. Before Ginny could even stand to flee they were firing questions at her about how long she'd known the men, if they were lovers, where Mr. Malfoy's wife was, the barrage continued as the four sat in silence. Draco met Blaise's eyes from across the table and watched him lean into Ginny's side to whisper in her ear.

"Enough." Draco said, loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to be considered a shout. Silence abounded as he grabbed Lily to his side and he and Blaise simultaneously apparated them all back to Malfoy Manor.

"Well that was an eventful dinner." Ginny commented, pulling away from Blaise. "I'm pretty sure we'll be front page news tomorrow."

Draco smiled wryly, "Two days in a row, I think that might be a new Malfoy record." He turned to her with his signature smirk back in place. "How would our ladies like to see their rooms?"

Lily immediately turned to Draco and grabbed his hand, tugging him in the direction of the stairs. "You could have just given her a bowlful of sugar and it would have had the same effect." Ginny enjoyed the half discomforted, half ecstatic look on Draco's face. She looped her arm through Blaise's leaning into his side. It was comfortable to be with her lovers in outside of her dreams and she was content to let the real world go on without them for a while.

The hallways of Malfoy Manor felt like a labyrinth as they moved toward Lily's room. The girl talked nonstop as they traversed, telling Draco that she was actually glad now that she hadn't gone to Hogwarts because this was so much better.

It turned out, as they were walking through a door with Lily's name on it, that by room Draco had meant a suite of rooms. The sitting room was complete with a fireplace, sofa and table with an antique china tea set on it. Lily and Ginny both gasped with shock. Lily promptly ran to one of the two doors across the room and threw it open. Inside was a huge four poster bed and a nightstand, the entire room was done in pale shades of lavender and sage, Ginny nearly wept at how perfect it was. Off to the side were two more doors: a bathroom and a closet with a whole new wardrobe.

While Lily started going through all of her new things Ginny turned back to Draco and Blaise with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this! You two are fantastic." She wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him with nineteen years of pent up passion then turned to Blaise and proceeded to do the same.

"Mum," Her daughter's voice brought Ginny out of her embrace. The tone was hopeful but scared. "What's going to happen with da…Harry now?"

"Out of the mouths of babes." Ginny murmured. The next time she spoke it was firmer. "I think that you and I are going to move in here with Draco and Blaise and then we'll figure out what to do about Harry. Is that ok with you?" She could feel both men at her back, lending her their support.

A smile broke out over Lily's face. "Okay." She ignored them again as she went for the second door. Inside was a desk and everything she would need for school, including a broom and her own potion's set up. The ceiling revealed itself to be the night sky, ready for her to just gaze at or to study her constellations from.

"Lily," Blaise interrupted her perusal. "Do you want to keep exploring and we'll get you when supper's ready?" At her nod he and Draco nearly dragged Ginny out of the room. They headed down the hall past doorways with James and Scorpius and Severus' nameplates on them to the door at the end of the hall.

Mind reeling, Ginny was pulled through the door and through her hazy desire ridden eyes she saw clothing flying. She could feel Draco behind her, his bare chest pressing into her back as he cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Blaise was on his knees in front of her, in only boxers, divesting her of the last scrap of fabric she wore.

"Oh kitten, you have no idea how much we've missed you." Draco whispered before taking a nip at the shell of her ear.

"The hell I don't!" Was her response as she pulled his lips to the side of her neck, urging him to mark her.

Blaise trailed his hands over Ginny's pale thighs, deftly parting them and licking at the satin skin that was revealed. Finally cupping the globes of her arse, he lowered his dark lips to the petal soft flesh begging to be touched. Her juices flowed over his tongue as he sank it deep into her tight channel.

With a moan Ginny moved one of her hands to Blaise's head, tangling it in his black hair as she felt heat pool in her loins. When Draco shifted her head so he could kiss her fiercely, her legs nearly gave out. She felt one of Draco's hands drift from her breast over her abdomen, muscles clenching in it's wake. His palm rasped through the soft hair above Blaise's mouth and Ginny fell against his chest. As his fingers scissored around her clit she shrieked and as Draco continued rolling the bundle of nerves she whimpered.

Smiling a feral smile Blaise drank from her as she clenched and unclenched around his still thrusting tongue. When her body finally calmed he pulled Draco's musky fingers into him mouth to lick them clean, then stood. "I think we should take this to the bedroom, now that we've taken the edge off." He and Draco helped a wobbly kneed Ginny across the room and into their sanctum.

Ginny only had time to process the sheer size of the bed, which probably would fit ten people, before she was thrown onto the black sheets. Blaise followed her, shedding his tented boxers as he crawled over to her. When Ginny looked up she saw Draco standing at the side of the bed watching them with thunderstorm eyes; she turned her focus to Blaise again. He finally reached her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and trailing his hands down her body. Ginny loved tasting herself on either of their tongues as they kissed and returned his passionate embrace enthusiastically.

Blaise swallowed her scream as he plunged himself into her depths, stilling for a moment before setting an easy pace. Soon he could feel Ginny squirming under him, impatient for him to go faster. Flipping them easily he stared up at her. "Ride me kitten."

And she did, impaling herself over and over again on his dark flesh. It was only when she felt a hand tracing her spine that she slowed down. A glance over her shoulder gave her a view of a very naked Draco telling her to lean over Blaise's chest. She complied.

Ginny forced herself to relax as Draco slid himself into her inch by inch, when he was finally seated to the hilt she began moving again. Riding both of them was more exquisite that she could have imagined and she felt tremors shaking her entire form, forcing her to slow her movements.

Blaise and Draco could both feel Ginny climaxing around them and meeting each other's eyes they both began to thrust. Their movements heightened and expanded her pleasure to new heights. Eventually the rhythmic clamping of her muscles became too much and they both came with a groan, letting their seed shoot deep inside of her. Draco rolled to the side and they cocooned Ginny in their arms as they all dozed.

Ginny was the first to wake from their nap and stayed perfectly still, reveling in the utter contentment she felt. Being held in both of their arms was like coming home. Finally the pressure on her bladder became uncomfortable and she slowly disentangled her limbs from theirs. There were four doors besides the one they had all entered through, her first try revealed the bathroom. When she had finished she started opening the other doors.

The first door revealed a man's closet and on closer inspection she realized it was Blaise's. The green silk boxers he wore were a dead giveaway. She closed the door and went onto the next, Draco's closet. The smell of his cologne wafted out of the door as soon as she opened it. When the last door opened Ginny gaped. This was obviously her closet; it was filled to the brim with clothing, robes, shoes and the jewelry display cases held so many jewels she was struck speechless. She reached out and touched the glass, nearly screaming as it retracted.

Fingers caressed emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. The cool stones sent chills up her spine. One of the necklaces caught her eye, it was a four leaf clover, except instead of being green each leaf was one of her children's' birthstones. She picked up the pendant and was studying it intently when two pale hands reached around her and plucked it from her grasp. The next thing she knew, it was nestled just under her collarbone and Draco was holding her to him.

"This is too much." Ginny motioned to the closet, highlighting the abundance of jewelry.

"No," He whispered in her ear. "We've missed twenty years. This isn't even the tip of the 'Draco and Blaise spoil Ginny rotten' iceberg. So get used to being doted on."

Another presence entered behind them and Blaise slapped Ginny's naked bum. "It's almost time to meet Lily kitten, you need to get dressed." It was only then that she noticed both of them were fully clothed.

She grabbed a skirt and shirt. "Blaise would you please bring me my bra and knickers, no need to get a new pair dirty." Pulling on the skirt she waited for him to return then finished dressing.

They all walked out of the bedroom together and went to Lily's room. She was on her bed reading one of the many books she'd been given, when they walked in she jumped up. "Good you're here, I'm getting hungry." And Draco laughed as her stomach agreed with her.

Supper was subdued, but conversation flowed as Ginny asked about Scorpius and how Draco and Blaise thought their sons were doing. Sometimes Lily would join in, but for the most part she seemed too tired to do much more than eat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I gave Scorpius a note from Blaise and me to give to Sev if he sees him explaining the situation." Draco spoke quietly, hoping that she would take this as well as she had the news that Scorpius was alive.

"Thank goodness! Now I only have to figure out what to say to James." Ginny felt as though a weight had been lifted. "Which houses do you think they got sorted into?"

Draco was too stunned to speak for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Scorpius is a Slytherin for sure and Sev…I'm guessing either a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. What house is James in again?"

"Gryff, you really think Sev could be a snake? He was frightened of being sorted into Slytherin." Ginny laughed at the stricken look on Blaise's face.

"My son a bleeding lion…something's wrong with this picture."

The mutinous look he received from Ginny was enough to silence any other words. "Don't give me that lion stuff. Do you not remember what house I was in?"

Draco stopped Blaise from responding. "Of course we do kitten, Blaise is just overreacting." The conversation slowed as their meal winded down.

Draco Blaise and Ginny tucked Lily into bed after reading to her for over an hour, something Harry had never had the time to do. Then all three of them proceeded on to their bedroom.

Once they were all lying in bed, Ginny tucked in between Draco and Blaise's bodies, she spoke. "I want to serve Harry with divorce papers tomorrow. Is there any way to get that expedited?"

"Of course kitten, I can probably pull in a favor or two and get you a hearing by the end of the week. You never did a binding to him, right?" His arms tightened on her almost imperceptibly.

She sighed. "You know I didn't." Snuggling deeper under the covers Ginny drifted off. Draco and Blaise followed not long after.

After being so uncomfortable with Harry sleeping in her bed yesterday, Ginny was surprised when she woke to find herself still nestled between her two lover's bodies. Draco tightened his hold on her and she knew he was already awake. "Morning." She whispered, careful not to wake Blaise.

"Morning kitten." His voice was still raspy with sleep. "Did you want to get up? We can get breakfast downstairs." When she nodded he slid from the bed and helped her to stand.

They made their way down to the kitchen together and true to his word there was an assortment of food sitting in the middle of the table with warming charms on it. As she made a small plate for herself Draco picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Bloody hell!"

Ginny looked at him in concern as he continued to swear at the paper in his hand.

"Damn, I know she only agreed to one day, but this is ridiculous." The Prophet was thrown toward the center of the table.

From where she was sitting Ginny could read the headline _Malfoy Lies Continue _and in smaller letters right below _And what part does Harry Potter's wife play in the sordid affair? _She could also see a picture, caught as Draco wrapped his arm around Lily and Blaise's face was still near her ear. She laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Draco obviously wasn't in the mood for this type of thing this morning.

"Not at all, I think your reaction is, especially since the paper at my house got burned yesterday when I saw your article." She took the paper, folded it and placed it on the chair beside her just as Blaise and Lily walked in the room.

"Daphne already went to the prophet." Draco announced as Blaise sat down. "The reporters are already speculating that Ginny polyjuiced for the interview and the fact that _you _were at the restaurant with us just makes everyone more confused."

Blaise laughed.

"That was my reaction, but Draco didn't appreciate it very much." Ginny pouted.

Lily just looked at everyone, shrugged and tucked into her breakfast.

"Can we go to the house to pick up everybody's stuff before we go to the lawyer's office?"

"Let me make some calls and we won't even have to go there." At her look he relented. "Fine, but I still need to let Mr. Gold know we'll be dropping by."

While Draco made his calls everybody else got ready for the day and by the time he was finished everyone else was freshly showered and looked ready to face the day. "Why don't you all meet the moving people at the house and I'll meet you at the lawyer's office." He saw them off and went to the bedroom.

Ginny watched as the house she had lived in for the past fifteen years slowly emptied. Everything was gone from the children's room except the furniture. Her room only had Harry's things and her wedding ring sitting on top of his dresser. She took all the pictures that didn't have Harry and every decoration that she had picked just because she liked them. In the kitchen she took all her favorite pots and baking dished. When she was done Lily and her stood in the center of the living room and looked around.

"I think that's it." Lily said without a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I think you're right." Ginny reached for Lily's hand and they went to find Blaise. When they found him he was sitting at the dining room table.

"This is pretty much what Draco wrote to Sev, do you think that I should add more or…I don't know how to tell my own son that I'm his father." He was more distraught that Ginny had ever seen him.

The parchment slipped into her proffered hand and she read the simple explanation. "Let me just add a note at the end and we can owl it to him." Ginny only wrote a note confirming that what Blaise had said was true and that she was now living at Malfoy Manor with Lily. She concluded that she loved him and if he wanted to talk to her he could floo her whenever. "We'll drop it off before we meet Draco."

It was several hours later that the four of them walked out of Mr. Gold's office, Ginny clutched a packet of papers as if her life depended on them. "Do you want us to come with you?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "I need to do this myself. I'll meet you at the manor." With a flick of her wand Ginny was outside Harry's office. For the first time since she'd been here his blonde twit of a secretary wasn't at the desk outside his door to field his visitors. Ginny opened the door.

The sight that greeted her only mildly perturbed her. Harry had his face buried between his secretary's breasts, his hands spread out on her bare back. The twit giggled.

"Hello Harry." Ginny called happily watching as the twit tried to cover herself and Harry's horrified face. "I just wanted to come and drop this off." She handed him the papers and stood waiting for him to open them. When he realized that she wasn't going to leave he opened the bundle and the blood drained from his face.

Turning on her heel Ginny headed toward the door. She turned as her hand touched the knob. "By the way, you won't be getting custody of any of the children. None of them are yours anyway." She opened the door and left her soon to be ex husband gaping like a fish.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long between updates, the Navy life hasn't been easy on my writing. I hope to have the last chapter of this posted soon, but don't hold your breath. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were waiting for Ginny as she apparated into the entry room of Malfoy Manor. She was glad that they didn't crowd her. A smile bloomed over her face and she walked toward them, enfolding them in her arms. "He's going to fight me with everything he has. He'll probably even try to turn my family to his side." She buried her face into Blaise's neck and sighed.

He laughed and turned them both toward Draco. "We may even make the front page of the Prophet tomorrow too." Ginny glared at him.

"Don't even say that. I don't exactly want my family finding out about us in the evening post." Draco stepped closer and enveloped both of them in his arms.

"I suppose the question then is how you want them to find out." He listened to the deep breath she drew and pulled her closer. "When do you want to see them?

"I need to talk to George first." She pulled away from both of her lovers taking a step back to look at them. "He's the only one I ever told about you two or the dreams. He's the only one who knows how unhappy I was with Harry. He'll know what to do."

Ginny walked up the grand staircase and down the hall to Lily's room with Draco and Blaise trailing her. When she opened the door Lily scrambled up from the floor by her tea table and looked decidedly guilty. When Ginny narrowed her gaze on her, Lily looked down at the floor.

"I found her wandering around in the garden. I know I should have asked if I could bring her in but she looked so hungry…I'm sorry." She glanced over at Draco as a skinny ginger tabby jumped on the table.

Behind Ginny she could hear Draco trying to hold in his laughter, her glare move to him and he quieted immediately.

"Lily you really should know better than to bring stray animals into the house without asking the owner of the house."

Knowing that her mother wasn't the one to plead with at the moment, Lily ran to Draco who picked her up without protest. "Please daddy, can I keep her? I'll take care of her and everything, I won't let her out into the house and, and…please?" She added watery eyes for effect.

Ginny looked over at him. "She needs to learn that she can just get whatever she wants, Draco."

"How about this, we take her to the vet and if she gets a clean bill of health she can come back home?" Having Ginny angry at him wasn't going to be fun, but for the moment it was worth it to have his daughter smile at him.

Ginny shook her head for a moment then gave up. It was like they had said last night about the jewelry, they had years to make up for. "Lily would you like to go with us to visit with Uncle George?"

"Will he give me experiment candies like he did last time?" The girl asked with trepidation. She hadn't enjoyed being a product tester the last time they'd visited George.

"You don't have to eat anything he gives you. I told you that last time and you didn't listen to me." Ginny admonished, ushering her daughter toward the fireplace in her study. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"George!" Ginny stepped out of the floo already calling for her brother, Lily in tow. She didn't wait for Draco and Blaise to exit the fireplace before leaving the room to track down her brother. "There you are," she said stepping into his workshop. She could hear Draco and Blaise whispering down the hall.

"Ginbug, how are you darling?" He exclaimed getting up from the wooden bench to gather his sister and niece in his arms. The excited squeal from his niece brought a smile to his face. "And how are you Tigerlily?" She was still just light enough to pick up without trouble.

"Oh Uncle George, I'm so good. Daddy and Blaise gave me a whole new room and said I could keep Pickles if she's good at the vet and the manor is so big. Daddy calls me his little princess and, and…" She broke off at the confusion on her uncle's face.

"Lily, honey, Uncle George and Mummy need to talk. Why don't you show your daddy and Blaise around the shop?" As she scampered away Ginny added, "And remember not to let them eat anything."

Ginny couldn't quite meet George's eyes. "Have you been getting the Prophet?" When he nodded she bit her lip, "They're back George. I guess they actually never really left. All of those dreams I've been telling you about over the years…they were real. It was a spell that allowed them to stay with me."

She took a deep breath and sat down on the recently vacated bench. "Harry's been cheating on me this whole time. I served him with divorce papers a few hours ago." Her eyes were bright as she looked up at him. "They put a spell on Harry all those years ago to protect me from being hurt by him. The children aren't his." She gaged the reaction and saw comprehension dawn on his face.

"Draco is Lily's da?" When Ginny nodded her brother laughed, but he quickly sobered. "Gin, why have they been gone so long?"

"That's funny, I don't think I've even asked them that. I've just been so happy." Ginny's face shone like the sun, "Scorpius is still alive. They've had him this whole time."

"They didn't tell you? This entire time they just let you believe your son was dead?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "No George, they told me I even spent time with him in the dreams, but I thought I was just dreaming about loved ones I'd lost. They told me I just couldn't believe in the truth."

"Oh," The anger disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Do I get to meet these men you love now that they're back from the dead?"

"Of course you can, but will you go with us to visit mum? I need to tell her what's going on and I think I might need the moral support."

The smile he offered her this time was a bit darker. "I wouldn't miss it." He offered his hand to help her up and they walked to the front of the shop arm in arm.

"Blaise, Draco come meet my brother." Ginny called out to her loves.

They appeared around the corner of one of the aisles with Lily leading them. Draco offered his hand and George released Ginny to grasp it.

"My sister looks happier than I've seen her in a very long time and I want to thank you for that." Blaise was next to take his hand. "I also want to know why you haven't been here the entire time though."

Draco was the one to speak, "Lucius was still alive until last week. I couldn't kill my own father but he would have killed us if he had ever found out that we weren't dead."

They had flanked Ginny without her even realizing it until she felt their body heat beside her. "If we could have been here with Ginny we would have, I swear that to you." Each of them grabbed one of her hands.

"Ok." George didn't need any more of an explanation from them, he'd met Draco's father before. "I suggest we get over to the Burrow before Harry gets a chance to brainwash them."

And he led the charge through the floo to the only place Ginny had considered home until a few days ago. "The Burrow." he called bringing them up right in front of their surprised parents sitting on the couch.

"George, Ginny what are you two doing here?" Before Ginny had a chance to answer Draco and Lily stepped out of the fireplace followed by Blaise. "Ginny?"

Ginny ignored the questioning tone in her father's voice and hugged her mother. "Mum just stay there I've got some stuff to tell you both."

The nervousness in Molly's eyes made Ginny feel guilty for scaring her mother, but she turned away and took a deep breath. "Mum, Da, I need you not to interrupt me, please I just need to get this out and you can say whatever you'd like when I'm done." When her mother nodded she started her story. Leaving out some of the more graphic details she told them everything that had happened since Hogwarts.

"When they told me the only reason that Lily, James, Severus, and Scorpius were theirs and not Harry's I had divorce papers drawn up in a muggle lawyer's office. I gave them to him yesterday while his face was buried in his secretary's bosom. Now Lily and I are living at Malfoy Manor and as soon as the divorce is finalized the three of us," She grabbed her lovers' hands, "Are going to be bonded."

There had been several points during Ginny's story where George had but a restraining hand on Molly's shoulder to keep her from interrupting, but with the last bit from her daughter she was struck speechless.

Arthur, however, was not quite as silent. "Do you both love my daughter?" He turned to watch them as they answered.

"With all our hearts." It was a heartfelt declaration that made Arthur smile in satisfaction and Molly cry. Ginny went to her mother.

"How did I not know you were so unhappy, darling? I'm your mother, I should have known." She sobbed as Ginny held her.

"Nobody knows except George, mum. I didn't let anybody else even guess." There was a sound from the fireplace as Harry stepped out. Arthur was up and before anybody else could react had punched Harry square in the nose.

Blood poured down Harry's face even as he gripped the appendage and tried to staunch the flow.

Draco and Blaise flanked Arthur as he shook out his hand. "You bastard, you were part of this family. We loved you like another son and you go and cheat on my daughter. Get out and don't even think of coming back."

Molly and Ginny stared wide eyed at the gentle man in front of them who had always let Molly be the disciplinarian, shocked. Lily looked at her granddad with wide eyed wonder. Arthur turned back to the couch and sat down next to Ginny as Harry flooed back out of the Burrow. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Oh da, you didn't have to do that. I know you loved Harry like a son; I just didn't want him to turn you two against me. That's why I told you everything."

"Gin you're our only daughter, we would never let any man treat you like that and get away with it."

Later when Blaise, Draco, Ginny, and Lily returned to Malfoy Manor, Ginny felt absolutely drained. "I didn't expect that to go quite as smoothly as it did."

"I don't think any of us did, but it was a good thing, kitten." Draco agreed as he walked up the stairway to tuck his sleeping daughter in.

"How do you feel, kitten?" Blaise swept her into his arms, walking toward the bedroom.

"Good, bloody exhausted, but good." She curled her head into the crook on his shoulder. When they got to the bedroom Ginny let him lay her on the bed and undress her slowly.

"Let me tuck you in." Ginny knew that he wanted more, but she was too tired to do anything more than lay there as he pulled up the sheets. "Go to sleep Ginny, I'll wake you up in the morning." He kissed her forehead and went to his closet to put her clothes in the laundry and take his own off.

Draco tucked Lily into bed, watching her sleep for a moment and letting the day sink in. Meeting Ginny's family had been an experience and seeing Harry had made him almost as livid as Mr. Weasley. His daughter and Ginny were home with him now though, so he couldn't be too upset.

There was a soft meow before Pickles was on the bed with Lily curling into a pile of orange fur in her strawberry blonde locks. He smiled, walking away from Lily's room to the two people waiting in bed for him.

Ginny woke to strong hands massaging her scalp as feather light caresses ran over her breasts and abdomen occasionally flitting down to tickle at the juncture of her legs. Her thighs parted instinctually.

"Looks like our Kitten's awake." She could hear Blaise's low voice in front of her and Draco's light chuckle in response. The hand slipped between her legs, softly petting her downy lips until she was squirming, the heat building, wanting so much more.

"Kitten, open your eyes." Ginny did as she was bid. Somebody had closed the drapes so the room was dark and cool. Draco looked down at her. Blaise moved down her body with his lips, uncovering her as he went.

His tongue thrust inside of her drinking deeply of the sweet nectar she offered as Draco lowered his lips to hers to smother her moans.

They were slow with her, bringing her right to the peak time after time but drawing back each time her back arched and her thighs quivered on the verge of something extraordinary. "Please, please." She finally begged and they both began entering her. The first thrust had her clenching around them as her climax rolled through her, but they didn't stop moving. Soon the peaks melted together and as Blaise and Draco finally came Ginny turned into a boneless mass of quivering muscle tissue.

"Mummy?" The next time she woke Draco and Blaise were dozing on either side of her and Lily had climbed on top of the covers.

"Good morning honey, did you just get up?" She yawned and put her arms out for her daughter to crawl in. Draco moved over to let Lily lay between them.

"I had a nightmare mum, da…I mean Harry took me away from you and locked me in a tower."

"Did you have to grow your hair out really long to escape?" The smile she'd intended to invoke wasn't forthcoming.

"It's not funny mum, I don't want him to take me away."

"He won't honey, your dad and Blaise and I won't let him." That seemed to be enough to allow her to sleep. Draco smiled at Ginny over Lily's head and they both watched as she slipped back into slumber.


End file.
